The use of laser light radiation in the treatment of tissue and nerve stimulation is well known. Such treatment of tissue may be effected by use of a single laser light source, or by means of devices employing a plurality of such sources in distributed side-by-side arrangement. Further, such multiple laser devices may be flexible so as to accommodate themselves to the surface of the tissue being stimulated.
The radiation pattern of laser light delivered from a laser source, such as a diode, spreads therefrom in a generally conical manner. It has been found, however, that the light divergent angles along perpendicular axes, e.g. x and y axes, differs so that the transverse cross section thereof is elliptical.